I want you instead
by sanakurata01
Summary: Sometimes people know what they're doing is wrong, if its wrong, but continue to do it anyway. Sana is one of those people. She begins this...THING with Akito that she really shouldn't have, given the fact that she's currently dating Naozumi.


**Authors note: Hi, I know I'm already making a fanfic called 'live, laugh and love' (oh and please read it and review) but I was just typing up a chapter for that one and then I decided I could do two fanfic at once. Maybe it won't be as boring. **

**It's a 4-part fic, so do come back for the next 3 parts! I have yet to type up the rest of it, but I'll get around to that soon and I won't wait so long, so don't you worry about that.**

**And, finally, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kodocha, this you know, but the idea for this story. . .I came up with (gleam) Lol!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Part I:** Complication

The car felt cramped and Sana was feeling suffocated. _This isn't where I want to lose my virginity_, she thought as Naozumi hungrily kissed her neck. His hand ventured under her shirt and she suddenly felt very sick. The sensation in her stomach wasn't from butterflies, it was from--she pushed him away quickly, leaning over, her mouth opening—the need to vomit.

"Ugh!"

Sana looked down at the ugly chunks in Naozumi's lap and vomited again.

"Cindy!" Naozumi exclaimed.

She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wanting to vomit again, her eyes welling with tears and the bush on her face red with fire. All she wanted to do now was get the hell out of that car and run far, far away, so she opened the car door and ran out.

"Sana!" he called out after her, but she didn't stop, not until she was upstairs and in her room.

Naozumi didn't even drive after her. She didn't want to look back but she didn't hear a car behind her as she ran all the way home.

_I can't believe I threw up on him! _She thought as she slid to the floor, her back against her bedroom door.

Sana threw herself on her bed, utterly embarrassed and completely mortified. She screamed into her pillow until her throat was sore and her tears melted into her muffled cries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You threw up in his lap?!"

Sana nodded her cheeks aflame. With a sigh, she closed her locker.

Fuka chocked back a laugh, though not very successfully.

"It's not funny!" Sana scolded.

Fuka tried not to laugh. "Oh, no," she said. "Of course not." But she couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter. "And then you ran away!" She laughed harder and snorted in the middle only to come out laughing even harder than before.

"It's not funny!" Sana scolded, but Fuka could not stop herself.

"What I miss?"

Sana turned around as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. When her chocolate eyes met Akito's bronze ones, she felt herself melting. Oh and there was Tsyoshi beside him. Tsyoshi was obviously the one who said 'what I miss' anyway.

"Oh, nothing," she managed, feeling just a little woozy.

"Nothing?" Fuka said, giving herself some time to breathe before she laughed again. She put a hand on her hip. "Try a whole lot of _something_'!" And she burst into laughter again.

The sight of her made Tsyoshi laugh along. "So are you going to tell me?"

Akito smirked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sana and Fuka exchanged stares, but Fuka's face was far from serious. She took a deep breath as Sana tried to warn her. Fuka smiled as she inched closer to Akito. "She threw up on Naozumi's lap last night when they were making out in the back seat of his car," Fuka explained.

Akito didn't know how to react, so he simply stared.

Sana covered her face as Fuka laughed. _I'm glad she's enjoying it_, she thought, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again.

A smirk blossomed on Akito's face. "You were disgusted by him," he said. Fuka's laughter slowly calmed as she wiped away her tears. "Because you didn't want _him_."

Sana stared, unsure for a moment, but a smirk of her own bloomed on her face. Her embarrassment completely forgotten and in its place was a playful flirtation that needed its daily liberation. This was their "relationship" now. They still fought, sure, but they weren't as competitive. Most of their fights were reduced to nothing but playful teasing, flirtation, and even innuendos of sexual desire. It had begun when they hit high school, but Sana had no complaints. She honestly preferred it this way, though at times she wanted more.

"Are you implying that I want _you_ instead?" she asked teasingly. This was when her body language began to change. She was sure of herself and the smallest of gestures hinted at an invitation.

Akito's smirk broadened as he looked at her, his eyes surveying her, accepting her invitation. For a moment he said nothing, but then he leaned close, his eyes looking into hers. Their noses almost touched and then he tilted his head and for a moment, Sana thought that he would kiss her and secretly she hoped he would.

Her heart began to race as he continued to lean forward and just when she thought that his lips would finally touch hers, he moved. His lips lightly breezed across her cheek and up to her ear.

"Yes," he whispered, answering her question and then he pulled away, looking at her with another one of his famous smirks. Her heart hammered in her chest as he looked back at her. He waved and walked down the hall, leaving Sana stunned with a sudden need that she did not expect.

Fuka and Sana forgot that Tsyoshi was still there. He laughed and smiled nervously and ran up to Akito and waved at the girls too.

"Whoa," Fuka breathed, stunned herself. "I thought he'd kiss you _for real_." She turned to Sana and looked at her. Sana was in some astonished daze that left her eyes looking just a little dreamy. "Then what would Naozumi say?" she asked. Sana did not move. "You know, you're _boyfriend . . . Naozumi_?"

"Oh," Sana replied, pulling herself away from the trance she had seemed to be under.

"Yeah," Fuka replied as she took Sana's arm. "We should really get to class before Mrs. Kitsuyi has a heart attack."

Sana nodded, allowing Fuka to lead her away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll go make more copies and drop these off for you," Sana offered, lightly lifting up the small stack of papers in her arms.

"Thanks a mill, San," the girl replied.

_A mill? San? Ugh._ "No problem," Sana said, a smile plastered on her face. She walked out, hating how the girl shortened every word that she could.

Sana decided to stay after school for the school newspaper and was reduced to doing errands all because some people had found her last article offensive. This was her punishment. The principle had suggested this to "give people time to forget", he said. _Bleh!_ How could people take offense to her when she was merely quoting another student? Stupid student body. _Pfft! _

She walked steadily down the hall, careful not to fall. It would be a big pain in the ass if she tripped and dropped all the papers. She sighed as she looked up and then her breath caught. Akito Hayama was headed towards her, his head was down and his bangs were hiding his eyes.

"Hayama?" she called.

He looked up. "Oh, hey." He looked happy to see her, but a little nervous. Well he didn't look happy-happy, after all he still had that stoic expression plastered all over his face and God knew what perverted crime he was up to now. After all people, he's Akito Hayama.

"What are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment. "Uh," he said. "Chem. Club."

She nodded. _Figures_, she thought. _But wait_. _Did the Chemistry Club have a meeting today? They don't usually meet Tuesdays. _

"You're here for the newspaper, right?"

She nodded again. "Speaking of which, I have to be on my way," she said quickly, moving around him.

"Wait, Kurata." he said, pulling her back. She looked at him. "I came here to tell you something."

Her heart began to race as she turned her body to face him. "What?"

"Actually," he said as he looked away, "I came by to give you something."

She stared at him, surprised. Give her something? What could it possibly be? What could he want to give her?

In seconds his hands were cupping her face and his lips were on hers. He kissed her full and deep. It was rushed at first, but he slowed, keeping at a nice even pace for her to easily follow. He was passionate, but not hungry and then she suddenly felt the papers slipping out of her hands as Akito's tongue slipped into her mouth. He lightly grazed hers with his almost . . . lovingly. . .

She wanted to wrap her arms around him when she felt her back pressing against the lockers. She didn't even stop to wonder when it was that she had even come within inches of a locker. He whispered her name and she felt herself melting in his arms. He pulled away from her and then turned away, a pained look on his face.

Sana kept her eyes closed. She didn't even notice his departure, so when she opened her eyes in time to see him disappear down the hall; she thought she was seeing things. Had that all been a dream? It was way too real. She felt him. She felt his hands, his lips, his . . . she suddenly wanted to go after him, but she felt frozen and too weak in the knees to move. Slowly, her knees gave out and she fell softly to the floor.

One of the girls from the newspaper rounded the corner from where Sana had come. She probably got worried when Sana didn't come back, or maybe she was irritated that she was taking so long. The girl quickly spotted Sana on the floor, papers scattered everywhere. "Sana!" the girl exclaimed as she rushed to her. "What happened?"

"I. . ." she looked into her lap. "I don't know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door bell rang once, twice, three times before Akito made it to the door. He sighed, exasperated. His dad was probably coming back again for something else he forgot. First, it was his car key and then his wallet and then his money, which he forgot to, put in his wallet. "Did you forget your house key again, dad?" he called as he reached for the door. He opened the door as he spoke, "You should really keep your car key and your house key together, so you-"

When he looked up, Sana stood there, looking a little flushed.

"Oh." He paused. "Uh, come in." He stepped aside to allow her in. She made her way inside and then he closed the door behind her, wondering in a panic what she was doing there.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded. "Um . . . Kurata, about that kiss today," he began, adverting his eyes, "I only did it because, well, you know."

She stared at him. "No, I don't know," she said. "Tell me." Her curiosity peaked as she waited for him to answer. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make it look like she meant business.

"Well," he began, "I thought that you . . ."

Suddenly it hit her: he believed the rumors going around in school about her "putting out". He thought she was easy!

Someone started the rumors when she first started high school two years ago after a date with a junior boy went horribly wrong. She was still unsure who started the rumor exactly. It could have been the boy who asked her out. He was very upset when Sana told him, "No." Apparently, he was expecting to get laid. He could have made up some story to not look like an ass in front of his friends or it could have been the girlfriend he forgot to mention when he asked Sana out. She may have started the rumor because she hated Sana for going out with her boyfriend. Whoever it was ruined a part of her reputation in school life. She was still sweet, cute, hyper, a bit more mature famous actress Sana Kurata, none of that got spoiled. But she didn't want people to get the wrong idea, about thinking that Sana was that kind of girl.

Sure, she had dated a couple more boys than the average girl, but that didn't make her a slut like people thought. And she knew girls who dated more guys than she had! Five in, like, two and half years wasn't that big a number, anyway, right?

Well, Naozumi would make six, but it still wasn't a lot! And it wasn't like she had sex with all of them. She was actually still a virgin. She was just waiting for the right moment with the right guy. She was waiting for someone who made her feel comfortable and who was trustworthy and someone who cared as much about her as she did about them. That wasn't wrong at all and with Akito she felt those entire things: comfort, trust, a mutual magnetism. She knew this was what she was waiting for.

She abruptly found herself at simplicity, her fury from before gone and her mind clear. Akito hadn't kissed her because he believed the rumors. He kissed her because he wanted to be with her. He liked her.

"Akito," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked as she looked at him.

He blushed. "I thought it would be the best way to show you how I feel."

Sana's arms slipped to her sides. She was right. He did like her. He did! "H-how do you feel?" she asked. She wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear it come from his own lips. _Say it, please. _

"I thought the kiss would be enough to-"

She placed a hand on his chest and he paused. "Just say it," she pleaded.

He opened his mouth, his face flushed, but he could not speak.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked. Maybe if they were alone in a more intimate setting, he would be able to come out and say it, but she would not admit to herself that she wanted it that way for her own selfish desires. "In your room."

"We have privacy here," he said. "My Dad and Natsumi aren't home-"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'd feel better in your room."

"Oh . . . Kay." He led her to his room, but he did not look any less shy when they finally got there. In fact, he looked a little more uneasy now that they were alone in a much smaller area.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked as she sat down on his bed. "Please, tell me." She didn't even realize it herself, but she wanted him to spill his heart. She needed to hear that someone wanted her, that someone thought of her as more than someone to have sex with. Sometimes she felt like Naozumi just didn't appreciate her and recently he would try more and more to get into her pants. Every date ended with a kiss that would turn into something more and she found it more tiring to say no each time and it bothered her.

Akito looked down. "For a long time I've. . ." he took a deep breath ". . . I've been thinking about you in ways that I find embarrassing."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, unsure if she should be happy or upset about it. She inched closer to the edge of the bed as he began to pace.

"I started thinking about us being together, like seeing a movie together, eating meals together, having picnics, kissing, hugging, playing-" a blushed colored his cheeks "-and it was so. . .irradiating. After a while of denying it, I just stopped fighting it and found myself really, _really_ wanting to be with you." He took a deep breath and then slowly shook his head before he looked at her again, "In other words, I don't hate you. But you were always with someone else. If it wasn't one guy, it was another. And during the rare time you were single, there were still other guys interested in you or who you were interested in and I felt like I could win! And then you go out with Kamura and I knew I'd lost for sure!"

He sighed and sat down beside her _I sound like a friggin girl, but it's just Sana_. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "It really hurt and I tried to give up, but no matter how hard I tried to suppress these feelings, they'd just resurface stronger than before."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Akito," she whispered as she leaned in close. Her lips hovered above his, uncertain, but then Akito closed the gap between them and his lips were on hers, hungry for a taste of her. It wasn't long before Sana's arms were wrapped around his neck and they were sprawled across the bed, their kisses becoming more and more passionate.

They both had a single thought in the back of their minds, but they ignored it, promising themselves that they would get back to it later.

That single thing thought was this: _This is a problem._

_--_

**HOHOHO!! Our dear Akito and Sana are in a problem. Anyway, read my other fanfic 'live, laugh and love' and please people, review it. Review this fanfic too, please, pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
**

**Until then,**

**Megi.**


End file.
